Items Weapons
Reminder that all the weapons are subject to later re-balancing. Axes Synonymous with "stupid, bulky men who lack shirts" and "amusing grevious harm to woodland animals," the axe is a personal favorite of dorfs, musclebound barbarians, and depending on what game you are playing, cute little girls. If these are being used to actually cut wood, then you're playing Harvest Farmville or Age of Wololo: The Sequel. The Weapons Guide reads: "Axes are heavy, so they slow down your attacks, and are harder to use, so they rarely hit. But they deal a great amount of smashing and cutting damage. The more powerful axes require both hands to use, but the extra length makes them hit targets more easily." Sickles A weapon used only by black egyptians, high ranking skeletons, and farmers, the sickle is a weapon for those that want to live on the edge, and by "on the edge," I mean "with something that barely functions as a weapon." Dual-wield with a hammer for power that would make Stalin proud. The Weapons Guide reads: "Scythes are similar to axes, and are too shit tier to have their own category (for equipping purposes) They del piercing damage instead of the smashing and cutting combo of axes, and have higher chance to crit instead of the higher attack power." Gauntlets The Weapons Guide reads: "Gauntlet Weapons are so light that you can hit twice with them. But the damage is minimal and you can't use shields. They deal smashing damage, and you attack up close with good speed, so they have a higher hit chance" Spear The Weapons Guide reads: "Spears are kinda awkward to use, so you attack a bit slower. Also the small hit radius makes them easy to dodge. The pointy tip and thrusting attack makes them damaging weapons, perfect against though and heavy armored enemies." 1-Handed Swords The Weapons Guide reads: "Swords are ultra balanced. They have no special characteristics. ' Cuting damage. Absolutely no fun allowed," 2-Handed Swords The Weapons Guide reads: "Their 2 handed variant tends to deaal greater damage and have a higher hit chance due to their extra lenght Cuting damage. Absolutely no fun allowed." Katanas The Weapons Guide reads: "Katanas are weeaboo weapons that are hard to use, so they hit more rarely. And the code of bushido disallows shields. The damage is great, and gets even higher against things that are easier to cut." Daggers The Weapons Guide reads: "Daggers are small weapons, so they hit quickly and easily. Critical attacks are buffed too. They also make parrying easier. God have mercy on the damage they inflict." Blunt The Weapons Guide reads: "Blunt weapons are more creative versions of swords, dealing the most balanced out type of damage, smashing. Making them require little to no strategy to use. They still disallow fun." '' Magical The Weapons Guide reads: "Staff/Wands are magic casters weapons. They buff their spells, but have low attack." American The Weapons Guide reads: "American weapons are guns and fast.foods. They hit slower, rarer, and disallow shields. But they FUCK SHIT UP, AMERICA FUCK YEAH!" Autist Mark of the true Autist. These weapons are detrimental to the user over fists. They don't even follow naming conventions, damn it! Category:Content Table